Chizuru Kagura (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850727 |no = 8518 |element = Light |altname = Chizuru Kagura |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 234 |animation_idle = 76 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131 |normal_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143 |bb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149 |sbb_distribute = 2, 2, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 100, 103, 106, 109, 112 |sbb2_distribute = 16, 26, 16, 26, 16 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149, 152, 155 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = One of the scions of the three families that had originally sealed the creature known as Orochi, Chizuru Kagura was a priestess, martial artist, and accomplished woman in her own right. After the death of her sister at the hands of Orochi's servants, Chizuru began to build her power in order to ask the sons of the other two families in replacing the broken seal. In order to do so, she held the King of Fighters tournament, and battled many trials that came her way. But her journey had only begun, as Orochi's minions still roamed the world, their schemes looming over the horizon... |summon = The mirror does not lie. It sees all strengths and faults. |fusion = ...I must defend. Against any foe. |evolution = |hp_base = 5832 |atk_base = 2275 |def_base = 2235 |rec_base = 2235 |hp_lord = 8332 |atk_lord = 3250 |def_lord = 3193 |rec_lord = 3193 |hp_anima = 9224 |rec_anima = 2955 |atk_breaker = 3488 |def_breaker = 2955 |def_guardian = 3431 |rec_guardian = 3074 |def_oracle = 3074 |rec_oracle = 3550 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 18 |normaldc = 54 |ls = Wielder of Illusions |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, 100% boost to max HP, enormously boosts critical damage, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge, Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge & negates critical and elemental damage |lsnote = 200% crit damage, fills 5-8 BC when hit & fills 2-3 BC per spark |bb = DM: Sanrai no Fujin I |bbdescription = 25 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB gauge, Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, probability of raising allies from KO & adds low probability of resistance against 1 KO attack |bbnote = Fills 12 BC instantly, fills 2-3 BC per spark, 10% chance of reviving with 35% HP & 10% chance of resisting 1 KO |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 25 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |bbdc = 25 |bbmultiplier = 500 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = DM: Sanrai no Fujin II |sbbdescription = 27 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 5 combo massive Light attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, greatly boosts critical damage for 3 turns & hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = Fills 2-3 BC per spark, 125% crit damage, 170% parameter boost & 60% crit rate |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 27 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 27 |sbbmultiplier = 800 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 5 |sbbmultiplier2 = 200 |sbb2_hpscale = true |ubb = DM: Sanrai no Fujin MAX |ubbdescription = 30 combo massive Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, Spark damage enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns |ubbnote = 450% Spark, fills 5-8 BC per spark, 450% crit damage, 400% parameter boost & 60% crit rate |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 30 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 30 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Faithful Priestess |esdescription = Probable 50% damage counter for all allies, considerably boosts Spark damage & probable damage reduction to 1 |esnote = 70% chance of reflecting 50% damage, 80% Spark & 10% chance to take 1 damage |evointo = 850728 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50394 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 50123 |evomats6 = 50123 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 850034 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *THE KING OF FIGHTERS Summon I **Apr. 24, 07:00 PST ~ May 08, 06:59 PST (2019) **May 15, 07:00 PST ~ May 22, 06:59 PST (2019) |bazaar_1_type = Ascension Token |bazaar_1_desc = Fighter's Challenge *Burning Electrocution *Granite Undertow *Scintillating Darkness Ascension of Orochi *Gaia's Will Blood of Orochi *The Night of the Moon “Voltaic” |bazaar_1_bonus = 10 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0032_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = The King of Fighters |addcatname = Chizuru Kagura1 }}